


Mistletoe

by ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Ghost Crew Are Family (Star Wars), Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Kanan Jarrus & Hera Syndulla as Space Parents, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug, Married Couple, Parental Hera Syndulla, Parental Kanan Jarrus, Shipmas, Sibling Sabine Wren, Space Siblings Ezra Bridger & Garazeb Orrelios, Young Ezra Bridger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop/pseuds/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop
Summary: Super short, just a oneshotThe kids set up Kanan and Hera to make them kiss under the mistletoe, and they do so gladly💚It might be a little rushed, but I'm pretty proud of it😊
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm sorry but I totally wrote this last minute because Christmas only cones once a year and that that means mistletoe and that means OTP SHIP OPPORTUNITIES so I just ran with it cause I didn't get to include a mistletoe kiss in my other Xmas fic (which you should totally go check out by the way😘) Merry Christmas!!🎅❄⛄🦌

"Hera! Kanan! Come quick Oh my stars!!" Sabine screamed in a panic.

Kanan and Hera bolted up from their seats in the cockpit and rushed to the scene in the common room. The strange part was, as they looked around, everything seemed to be fine.

"What happened?!" They asked anyway.

Sabine, Ezra, and Zeb began laughing along with Chopper, this made the parentals fustrated, "You guys can't keep pulling stuff like this, because when something actually happens, we won't be there, understood?"

The kids nodded their heads, still smiling. Hera put her hands on her hips angrily, "I'd wipe those smiles off your faces right now unless you want to get grounded, you know what? Go to your rooms."

"Yes ma'am," they other crew members replied in sync, doing as told.

Once they were gone, Hera let out a sigh and turned to Kanan, "I don't know why they did thi- Kanan?"

Kanan appeared to be frozen in place, his head was tilted up towards the ceiling and his mouth slightly open in shock, it seemed as if he was gaping at something, but what?

Confused, Hera followed his gaze until...she gasped.

Up on the ceiling hung a little mistletoe...and they were standing right under it.

Suddenly, Hera felt those two strong hands she knew all too well wrap around her waist and pull her in for a kiss.

His lips met hers softly as Hera placed her arms around his neck.

Kanan slowly to let his hands wander up and down her back as he leaned forward, causing her to lean backwards into a dip.

She pressed up against him more then she already was. Today had been a somewhat rough day, and she was glad the kids set them up like this, it was a pleasant treat.

Kanan enjoyed the feeling of Hera's slim body against his own, it made him feel as if they were the only ones in the universe. He couldn't help but think about the kids for a moment, calling them in a way the two would both come, knowing that Hera would send them to their rooms ultimately leaving them privacy to do this. Pretty clever, those kids.

Hera pulled away from the kiss for a bit to breathe, "Kanan..." She whispered breathlessly, he smiled, "I know dear," he answered.

They're eyes slowly closed once more as they entered a second kiss, this time it was shorter, but still full of pure _love_.

Little did the couple know, the kids had peeked out from their rooms to see this all happen, "This is so gross," Ezra whispered to Zeb. "Shh!" Sabine whispered from her side of the hall, "Just let them have this."

Zeb elbowed Ezra, "Yeah, we all know you don't think it's gross when you fantasize you and Sabine doing this."

Sabine covered her mouth as Chopper, who had retreated to Sabine's room along with her, began laughing.

Ezra's face turned red, "What? That is not true at all, I don't know where you heard that from, that's just crazy," he tried to make up excuses, he let out a nervous laugh, "Let's just focus on Hera and Kanan."

Sabine rolled her eyes and went back to watching with everyone else.

The couple finished kissing and now stood with their foreheads leaned against each other, arms wrapped around one another as well.

Of course they had noticed the kids by now, for they were awfully bad at whispering. But they could care less, because right now they had each other, 

and that's all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for me for 2020...see you all next year!!  
> 😌Merry Christmas🎄


End file.
